Is The Journey Over?
by Onyx Panthera
Summary: Pazaak. Between Atton and Shaae MFC. After the End of the Game Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords. OneShot. Update of where this story stands added.


**Disclaimer: I do not own: Star Wars; Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic; Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II The Sith Lords; The Star Wars Characters or anything related to.**

**Claimer: Shaae Chale Casta is my made up character.**

**(Author's Note: A. U. ON account of Brianna The Last Handmaiden present in the Female Main Character Universe.)**

**Author's Note:** For Any Who Read This: I don't think I'm going to add to this story. I like it as a one-shot, and quite frankly, I can't seem to motivate my self to write more (for this particular story) or figure out a good enough plot. So, it stands as is. I may, or may not write more one-shots that may be considered companion pieces. I will; however, when I find the time write more stories and maybe something will come up that I can expand on. In the mean time, I'm sorry for making any one wait. 

**

* * *

**

**Is The Journey Over?**

**Ebon Hawk**

Atton let out a sigh of relief. They were stable and in hyperspace. Minimal damage was taken by the Ebon Hawk, though nothing severe. Mira had some scratches on her that battle of hers and HK-47 seemed to be missed a leg from the crash. Both himself and T3-M4 seemed to have liked that. Bao-Dur felt the loss of his Remote strongly, thought pushed the thoughts aside to complete the small needed repairs around the ship with T3's help. Visas, the Handmaiden and the Disciple -Mical- all wished to speak with Shaae Chale Casta. Mandalore kept them at bay standing guard at the port dormitory door, the woman's orders her self.

Atton took a deep breath and let it out. Kreia had resided in the port dormitory. She was dead now, whether or not, Shaae had killed her, the planet had exploded so that took care of that problem. Why, would anyone want to stay in there for two whole hours going on three? The answer he did not know, but the unknown implications he did not like. Why, because they were unknown and he had a feeling that the "Unknown" was going to cause "Serious 'Unknown' Problems".

Willing his mind to think about something else, Atton twirled a pazaak card in between his fingers. Shaae was never good at Pazaak. She would either tie with him or lose and on occasion win by sheer luck. He smiled. Atton loved those games and not because he won (winning was just the added bonus). No, he loved them because it was time spent with _**her**_.

During those games, they would banter and argue. Talk about little things, small talk - chit-chat. She would relax (from all other worries) and concentrate on the game trying her hardest to beat him every time. He enjoyed watching her try. He enjoyed watching her incredulous face when she was so close to winning and lost. Atton enjoyed listening to her laugh hysterically even though she lost. These moments were few and far between.

She only played when she was incredibly bored or hyper or in a random happy mood. Not only that, they weren't that long either. Someone would always interrupt them. Either it is, T3 to report on the ship's status or Bao-Dur for the same reason. Most other times it was either, Visas, Brianna or Mical wanting to meditate and then a long lesson would ensue in Jedi business. Atton and Mira had also tuned into their force sensitivity and took lessons together with Shaae. However, seeing as how both their (Mira's and Atton's) personalities were, these times were also few and far between.

"Atton." A voice called from behind him.

Atton jumped. "Shaae?" He swiveled around in his pilot's chair.

Shaae chuckled. "Who else?"

"Err..." Atton was at a loss.

"Okay, pazaak boy. I want to play a game." She told him.

"Of Pazaak?!" Atton exclaimed incredulous.

"What else?"

Atton had to wait before he could breathe normally. Really, Shaae was going to give him a heart attack. Dragging him, a cross the galaxy, helping people, getting mixed up with evil sith lords and now she springs random bombshells on him. Not, that he minded playing her, if one paid attention above, but really, they just destroyed a planet. Okay, so it needed to be destroyed, but still and she may or may not have killed Kreia, though he knew she probably did. So, after all that, not to mention all the battling she did in the last 72 hours, and then resting or whatever she did for the last -three- hours in the port dormitory, he did not expect that. Who asks to play pazaak after all that? Shaae Chale Casta, apparently.

"Sure, Okay." He finally managed. "Err.. Where are we playing?"

"How about the port dormitory?" She inquired.

"Uhm... okay..." Atton didn't know why she wanted to play there.

She walked out of the cockpit heading straight for the port dormitory. He grabbed his pazaak deck and checked the Hawk. She was steady on course for Telos. Satisfied, Atton followed Shaae.

Atton reached the dormitory and noticed Shaae already sitting on the ground cross-legged. He walked over to her and sat down the same. Pulling out his deck, he waited for her to make the first move of any. She pulled out her side deck and waited for Atton to finish shuffling the main deck. Of course, she had a main deck too but didn't mind using Atton's.

"Okay."

"The stakes are quite high, Rand." She informed him.

"Just what are the stakes?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"If I win, I leave without word and do what I must do." Shaae held his gaze and her tone was dead serious.

"And if I win?" Atton was concerned where this was going.

"If you win," Shaae articulated slowly," then I will just have to take my crew with me."

Atton's jaw dropped. These were high stakes indeed. Which is why, he couldn't fathom why Shaae would make a decision like that. Plus, she was terrible at Pazaak. No joke. She played for the fun, to pass time and sometimes to (okay often times) just to beat him. That wasn't a fair way to settle this kind of thing, right?

Not to get him wrong, oh no. Atton didn't want Shaae to leave. He didn't even know she was planning on leaving. Or, where she was intending to go. It just seemed, no, it was. Shaae was taking a large gamble and she didn't gamble, not like this. Shaae didn't do these sorts of things, why should - would - she start now?

Atton couldn't think of anything to say and so they played. They played for hours, it seemed. Again and again and again. Aft the 30th game, in which out of all of them he'd won a game, she'd won a game, and all the others were tied, he briefly noted that he hadn't asked for any sort of rules or guidelines. Like, say, how long where they supposed to play? How many wins counted as him or her "winning", you know that unimportant stuff.

One Hundred Games. They played one hundred games. Out of all, Atton won 10 and Shaae won 4 all the others tied. Atton shuffled his cards and longer than normal watching Shaae. He was sure he had won, though a small amount of doubt kept him from saying anything. This was a fragile situation, which he did not want to turn the wrong way. Shaae put her side deck away and sighed.

"Well, Captain Rand I do believe this means you won. Congratulations, I won't sneak off in the dead of night, nor will I leave anywhere with out my crew." Shaae informed him. "A discussion needs to be had." She paused, "however, that can wait."

"So, let me get this straight. Later, when ever later is, I and the rest of the Hawk's crew will get the answers to this bizarre ..." Atton trailed off - he couldn't describe exactly what had just transpired.

"Yes. Later as in at least after I get sufficient rest."

"Okay. Okay." Atton tried to re-assure him self while putting his deck away. "Well then..."

"Something on your mind, Atton? Current Bizarre Situation not withstanding?" She implored.

"It's just -- nothing. Never mind."

"Atton Rand, that's a lie and we both know it. Nothing is, hardly, ever nothing in the first place." Shaae gave him a stern look.

Atton shifted his weight. "I was just thinking, what now? Is the journey over? Do we split up and go our separate ways?" Atton asked of her.

In Atton's heart, he did not want to split up. For several reasons - one he like piloting the _Ebon Hawk_. That was a treat. Of course, there was Shaae but there was also the crew. Let's face it; the whole mismatched crew had grown on him - save that assassination droid representing GOTO. Atton shuddered at the thought. So, what were they going to do now?

"Atton Rand," Shaae started, smirking," our journey has just begun."

And with that, she left the dormitory laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** For Any Who Read This: I don't think I'm going to add to this story. I like it as a one-shot, and quite frankly, I can't seem to motivate my self to write more (for this particular story) or figure out a good enough plot. So, it stands as is. I may, or may not write more one-shots that may be considered companion pieces. I will; however, when I find the time write more stories and maybe something will come up that I can expand on. In the mean time, I'm sorry for making any one wait.


End file.
